1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for repairing a textured ceiling or overhead surface and, in particular, relates to an apparatus and method for using the same for repairing a textured ceiling or overhead surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, textured material has been applied to ceilings and overhead surfaces in two ways. First, a suitable textured material such as sand can be mixed into paint prior to application. Thus, the material is embedded in the paint as it drys. This can be as simple as mixing the material into the paint and then applying the paint mixture with a brush. Of course, more automated methods are available in the form of sprayers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,295 issued to Stern et al. on Feb. 23, 1993 discloses a manually adjustable spray applicator for applying paint or other textured material to a surface. Stern's apparatus includes a cylinder and piston for pressurizing plaster or other textured material connected to an exit nozzle for directing the material onto the target surface. Other similar apparatus have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,752 issued to Wootton on Jun. 14, 1927 discloses a process and apparatus for coating structural surfaces with a moisture impervious layer. Wootton's process includes applying both a primer coat and a textured material for supporting a final sealing coat. The apparatus disclosed in Wootton includes several temperature controlled, pressurized tanks for holding the moisture impervious fluid and textured material.
As an alternative to mixing textured material directly into paint, the textured material can first be applied to the target surface and then painted. This method involves first applying an adhesive material to the target area. Then, a textured material is blown or sprayed into the prepared surface. After the target area has been covered with material, a sealing coat of paint can be applied over the textured material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 465,102 issued to Tucker on Dec. 15, 1891 discloses a method of ornamenting walls or ceilings including the application of an adhesive to the target area, followed by the application of a granular material and finally the application of a sealant. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 808,236 issued to Hahn on Dec. 26, 1905 discloses a wall finishing process which includes applying an adhesive using compressed air and then applying sand or other suitable granular material to achieve the desired texture. Hahn also discloses an apparatus which includes two compressed air jets attached to feeder tubes which simultaneously apply the adhesive and texture material, the adhesive being applied just ahead of the material as the apparatus is moved horizontally along a wall.
One popular texture created with this second method is known as a "popcorn" texture because of the rather unique look of the round material, similar to that of popped corn. To achieve this look, the material is typically applied using a compressed air machine which blows the material onto the prepared surface at high velocity. This type of machine can be very effective in covering a large surface area quickly. However, these types of machines do not recover excess material which does not adhere to the receiving surface. Although not usually a concern in new construction where the premises are unoccupied and cleanup is relatively simple, this type of equipment is not practical for repairs of existing textured ceilings or overhead surfaces because of the distribution of excess material. Moreover, this type of equipment is also not well suited for repairs of an existing textured ceiling because of the difficulty in matching an existing texture, particularly along the threshold between the old texture and the repaired section. Finally, this type of equipment can be difficult to use in occupied premises to repair an existing textured ceilings because the equipment tends to be quite bulky with the air compressor, assorted hoses and typically large textured material reservoir.
Consequently, a portable, simple and inexpensive method of repairing a textured ceiling or overhead surface which recaptures unused material is highly desirable.